deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 1: US Navy SEALs vs French Naval Commandos
US Navy SEALs: 'The United States' versatile navy special force, responisble for the death of Osama bin Laden and several more operation. 'French Naval Commandos: '''French elite coast guard, with what some considered the hardest training course in the world. Who...is... DEADLIEST? Weapons The US Navy SEALs bring to the fight: Navy Seals.jpg|US Navy SEALs GerberMK2.jpg|Gerber Mk 2 YHe..jpeg|TDI Vector Kriss M4andM203.jpg|M4A1 Sopmod C-4.jpg|C-4 The French Commandos retaliate with: Frenchcommandos.jpg|French Naval Commandos Kbar.jpg|KA-BAR UMP.jpg|UMP45 FAMAS F1.jpg|FAMAS F1 Claymore.jpg|Claymore Mine Personnel Edges Close Range: French Naval Commandos. The KA-BAR has a bigger blade for slashing, and, when it comes to knives size does matter. Mid Range: US Navy SEALs. The Vector has a faster firing rate, a slightly larger magazine, and further range. Long Range: US Navy SEALs. The M4A1 and the FAMAS F1 have use the same round, but the M4A1 has a longer range, thus giving it the edge. Explosive: Even. Though the Claymore can be fired manually or like a mine, the C-4 is more movable. This resolves in a tie. My overall edge goes to the US Navy SEALs. They are more versatile in their operations and have more weapon edges. Vote or comment if you agree or not. Vote on the winner. Voting ends May 30 at 11:59 am. The voting is done. The results are in. Let the battle begin! The Battle SEALs: 12345 Commandos: 12345 Five US Navy SEALs are advancing on a French military compound. Little do they know that five French Naval Commandos are watching them. They already have a Claymore Mine set 50 feet away from the SEALs. A SEAL goes to scout ahead, and the Commandos activate the Claymore. He is blown to kingdom come. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 12345 The rest of the SEALs rush to the door of the compound before the Commandos can activate anymore mines. The leader places C-4 on the door. A Commando inside goes to get his UMP45, but then the door explodes and falls on top of him. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 1234 The Commandos grab their guns and a firefight begins. A SEAL flanks the Commandos and kills one with his TDI Vector Kriss. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 123 The Commando leader turns around and kills the SEAL with his FAMAS F1. SEALs: 123 Commandos: 123 The rest of the French Commandos retreat and go in different rooms. Two SEALs enter a room and they are met with gunfire with the leader of the Naval Commandos. He kills one with his FAMAS. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 12 Meanwhile, the SEAL leader rushes into a room and shoots one Commando with his M4A1 and stabs the other with his Gerber Mark 2. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 1 The French Naval Commando leader and the last SEAL empty their guns and draw their knives. The SEAL tries a thrust and misses. The Naval Commando quickly tackles the SEAL and slashes his throat open. SEALs: 1 Commandos: 1 The Commando leader goes back to the main room and grabs a UMP45,( He didn't die like the last guy who grabbed a UMP). He searches and sees the SEAL leader. The SEAL presses a button on a switch and the ceiling explodes over the French Naval Commando, killing him. SEALs: 1 Commandos: "Glad I always keep extra C-4 with me." he says. He then walks away to mourn his comrades. Winner '''US Navy SEALs Expert's Opinion and edges In a landslide of 3,128 US Navy SEALs to 2,872, French Naval Commandos, the experts agreed that the SEALs more diverse training and better weapons gave them the victory. Everyone voted for the SEALs, including myself. Go to my next blog, Red Army vs 26th of July Movement. Category:Blog posts